This invention relates to a coin discharge machine.
There has been known a coin discharge machine wherein coins accumulated in at least one cartridge are pushed out from the cartridge, one at a time, from the lowermost by at least one selected pair of rod pushers into a coin dropping outlet, each selected pair of rod pushers pushes the lowermost coin of coins accumulated in the cartridge at the side portions of the periphery thereof beyond an edge of a count arm for counting which is disposed to be engaged with the center portion of the periphery of the coin, each rod pusher is formed at the end thereof with a projection which is engaged with and pushes the lowermost coin, and the residual stacked coins are supported by an extension of a support plate for preventing the residual stacked coins from resting on the pair of rod pushers in the course of operation.
The conventional machine ensures, to some extent, that coins accumulated in one or more selected cartridges are positively discharged one at a time and introduced into a coin dropping outlet. However, there would be a possibility that coins are discharged none or two at a time for the following reasons, that is, when the operation of the selenoids for bringing the pair of rod pushers is not proper or when the configuration of the rod pushers are altered or the operation of the rod pushers is not proper. Therefore, it is necessary to confirm whether the discharge of coins are corretly carried out.